I'll Rise
by MoonytheMarauder1
Summary: A collection of RonHermione drabbles. First: Percy sets Ron up on a blind date, and things take an unexpected turn.
1. Unexpected

**A/N: Hey y'all! Some RonHermione fluff :D Muggle!AU Blind date!AU**

**Word Count: 609**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Those rights go to JK Rowling.**

**Enjoy!**

Ron really wasn't sure why he'd decided to let Percy, of all his siblings, set him up on a blind date, but here he was. The date was scheduled for four o'clock, and it was three-fifty now. With a sigh, Ron entered the little cafe, conveniently located beside the library.

Conveniently if you were Percy or this mystery girl, that is. Which again led him to question why he would trust his bookish brother's opinion of women.

Ron didn't much fancy getting sucked into a conversation he couldn't follow and only served to make him feel stupider for the next hour.

But despite his hesitations, Ron walked into the cafe, keeping an eye out for a red jumper. Percy had told him that this girl could often be found in an oversized jumper and a mug of tea as she poured over a book, so that was what he kept his eyes open for. The image conjured up the idea of a stuck-up, know-it-all girl, which wasn't attractive at all—until he caught sight of one girl near the back.

She was wearing a red jumper, and because it was the only one in the establishment, Ron thought it safe to approach. She was looking down at a book, tapping a ballpoint pen against the table as she chewed on her bottom lip. It was dorky. It was cute.

Out of all his brothers, he never would have pegged Percy as the one to set him up on a successful date… Ron really had to stop underestimating him—that is, if the date went well.

He cleared his throat once he was at the table, a flush covering his neck and ears. "Er, hullo."

The woman jumped, her brown eyes snapping to Ron's blue. "Oh!" She narrowed her eyes carefully at him, her nose scrunching up as she surveyed him. "You're Percy's brother, then? You look like him."

Ron faltered slightly at the no-nonsense tone, remembering that this woman and Percy worked at a law firm together; she might yet turn out to be insufferable. But Ron wasn't one to back away or admit defeat, so he pulled out a chair and sat down.

"I am," he confirmed. "Ron Weasley. I don't know your name, though."

One side of the girl's mouth quirked upwards. "Hermione Granger," she informed him with a small amount of pride. "It's nice to meet you, Ron."

Ron scratched the back of his head, searching for something to say. She was a lawyer and he—he co-owned a joke shop. He was struggling to find common ground. "Nice to meet you, too. Erm… have you ordered yet?"

Hermione shook her head, her bushy brown hair flying about her face. "Not yet, no. Would you like me to get you anything?"

Ron blinked and gaped slightly. "Huh? Oh, you don't have to—I can get it, I only wondered—"

But Hermione was already standing up, to Ron's dismay. To his mortification, she smiled and patted his shoulder as she walked towards the counter. "Well, Ron? Blueberry muffin? Chocolate croissant?"

"The muffin's fine, thanks," he stammered, eyes wide.

Hermione only smirked at him as she shot once more look over her shoulder. "Tea?"

"Thanks," he whispered.

She walked off, looking quite pretty in her simple blue jeans and red jumper, and Ron was left to his reeling thoughts. He sat back in his chair, stunned. This was not how he'd been expecting the afternoon to go. He watched Hermione pay for his food and wondered if he should be embarrassed or awed.

She walked back smiling, though, and he felt his heart quicken.

Oh, yes. He'd have to thank Percy later.


	2. Love This Life

**A/N: Hey y'all! This was written for Hogwarts. RonHermione family fluff. :)**

**Word Count: 343**

**Enjoy!**

Rose laughed delightedly as she ran through the snow. The sight brought a smile to Ron's face; the unadulterated joy on his daughter's face never failed to warm his heart.

Ron stepped forwards, his feet sinking into the snow with each step. His blue eyes sparkled as he crouched down to scoop up some snow with gloves hands. The ice numbed his fingers even through the fabric, but he paid it no mind as he carefully shaped the snow into a ball.

"Rosie," he called out. "Come over here!"

The five-year-old girl bounded happily over to her father, never expecting the missle coming.

Ron didn't throw the snowball hard, but Rose was so small that she fell on her bum when it hit her in the chest. She blinked for a second, her brown eyes wide, then let out a loud peal of laughter. She began tossing handfuls of snow at Ron in retaliation, all of which he easily dodged. He threw a couple more snowballs at her, gently, before a large ball of snow hit him in the side of the face.

Gasping at the pain in his face, Ron swiveled around to see his wife clutching at her sides as she laughed with Rose. He grinned and straightened up.

"Came to take down your husband, eh?" Ron asked, his cheeks and nose red from the cold. Hermione just rolled her eyes and scooped up their daughter.

"It really isn't difficult to take you down, Ron," she teased. Her dark fingers brushed over Rose's cheek. "Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

Rose nodded solemnly. "Yes," she replied. Then she twisted to look at Hermione. "Mummy, can we get Daddy again?"

Hermione smirked, and Ron had a feeling that he was going to get very cold, very quickly. He didn't mind, though—he lived for this carefree atmosphere, this complete contentedness he felt in the presence of his family.

He crouched down and began gathering snow. "I won't go down without a fight," he warned.

Hermione just grinned. "We can take you."

He didn't doubt it.


End file.
